


Stripes and Suits

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [13]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Bim is getting ready for the big day, his debut. Since he’s Wil and Dark’s he has to look his best, even if Dark and Bim disagree on what his “best” even is.





	Stripes and Suits

On a street downtown stood an old barbershop. The old red, white, and blue pole next to the sign spinning lazily. This shop didn’t usually see a lot of traffic, catering to only a couple individuals in town. But the barber and his shop had been in operation for over fifty years, with no appearance of going out of business. Dark had contacted the man shortly after he’d first moved back to the city, knowing exactly where to find him after the man’s previous employer met a violent and mysterious end.

Mostly Dark. Dark made sure the barbershop  _ NEVER _ went out of business.

Dark was sitting on a stool in the lobby, watching across the room as the sole barber worked on Bim Trimmer’s hair. The young man talking to Dark and Wilford, the mad reporter was sitting in the spare chair, spinning around in it like a five-year-old.

“I don’t think you should go with the glitter,” Dark commented. “It’s a bit much.”

“You don’t think I should ever leave the Void either,” Bim scoffed, “You only part with glitter in death, it’s too late for you old man.”

“So long as I breathe, you’ll respect me, Bim,” Dark warned.

Wilford stopped on a dime, looking at the two of them, and trying to steady himself since he’d made himself dizzy. “He’s fine.”

“No, he’s not,” Dark reminded.

The barber stopped his work and carefully turned Bim around to face the two supervillains. “Here he is.”

Bim Trimmer was in his old red and white suit, his hair freshly cut with a shine from the glitter that now just seemed to come from his hair on instinct. The barber positioned a mirror so Bim could see the back of his hair.

“Nice,” Bim smiled, admiring himself in the mirrors.

The barber, however, looked at Dark, who stood up. “Good work, Benjamin. He looks perfectly presentable.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Benjamin smiled.

“Glowing commendation,” Bim retorted dryly, but he still smiled. “So, can we head over to the station. I want to do some dress rehearsals.”

“Wilford, if you please, Bim and I will be along shortly,” Dark allowed.

“Yes!” Wilford and Bim cheered at the same time.

“You’re not going with him yet,” Dark corrected, before looking at Wilford. “We shouldn’t be longer than forty-five minutes at the most.

“I’ll come find him after a half-hour,” Wilford promised.

“Fine,” Dark allowed, ripping a hole open into the Void. “We should be done by then anyways.”

“Benjamin, I’ll be back to discuss the package shortly,” Dark warned. “Be ready with my books by then.”

“Of course, Sir,” Ben smiled.

“Let’s go,” Dark motioned to the hole in reality.

Bim gave Wilford a pleading, puppy dog look, and Wilford instinctively stepped closer.

“Wil,” Dark growled sharply. “You cannot bend everytime he does that.”

“He doesn’t want to go back,” Wilford argued. “Let him come with me, he can change later.”

“I am  _ not _ falling for this again,” Dark took Bim by the arm and dragged him into the Void. “We’ll there soon, now get the station ready.”

Bim initially put up a fight but just stood there in silent fury once they were back in the Void. Dark’s portion of it was an exact copy of the ill-fated manor the entity had long ago been created in. Dark, sensing a fight, had ported them into a massive clothing closet.

“What’s wrong with this outfit?” Bim began to pout, sitting in a chair and not moving towards any of the clothes.

“It links you too much to Wilford,” Dark answered, pulling out two very expensive-looking suits. “I’m interested in you creating your own name.”

“Geez, sorry I’m too much like Dad,” Bim spat.

“That has nothing to do with it,” Dark dismissed angrily. “You will be your own force in the city, or you won’t be one at all. If we do the act well enough no one will trace you back to me or Wil, and you won’t be jailed on the spot.”

Bim glared at a wall of the closet.

“Bim,” Dark began a little more gently. “You know I care about you, right?”

“Sometimes I doubt it,” Bim admitted morosely, glaring at the wall.

Dark set the suits in his hands back on the racks and took a seat next to Bim. “Sunshine, look at me.”

Bim didn’t move. So the two just sat there until Bim finally looked up, Dark combed his hands through the front of Bim’s hair.

“There you are,” Dark smiled and Bim couldn’t help but give a weak smile back. “After this is all said and done, I have a very special gift for you, my boy. A place where you can work out your . . . hobbies in a safer place. Preferably not get blood all over the carpets again. How does that sound?”

That seemed to give Bim an excited jitter, “Really?”

“Yes, of course,” Dark promised. “I wanted to surprise you, but I think you’re sufficiently surprised.”

Bim’s eyes had a manic sparkle to them of pure excitement, then he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Dark. Dark hissed out in pain, the uncomfortable position putting stress on his broken neck.

“Bim,” Dark gritted his teeth.

“You’re an asshole but I love you,” Bim proclaimed.

Dark rolled his eyes, and placed a hand on Bim’s head. “I am incredibly fond of you too Bim.”

They stayed like that for a couple seconds before they separated and Dark cracked his neck. “Bim, I have a couple suits for you to try on, and I’m sure you’ll love them.”

“Okay,” Bim agreed, although still a little reluctant.

“This is your worldwide debut, my boy,” Dark reminded, grabbing the two suits he’d picked out before. “It pays to look your best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dark cares, he just doesn’t know how to articulate it.


End file.
